


Tears Don't Lie

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag7 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confession, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before Snow and Charming's wedding, Red realizes something that Snow already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 prompt - "marry me instead"

It is only when she sees Snow in that white dress that it hits her. _Her friend_ , she thinks. But, that sounds wrong now, in a way that it never did before. Why would she feel this way about _a friend_? 

Red feels her chest tighten and tears springing to her eyes. She wants to be happy for Snow because she knows that this wedding is everything to her. It is her happy ending. But, instead of excitement, she feels a sense of foreboding dread. This is not about what Snow wants. These feelings are about what Ruby wants. 

“You look beautiful.” She finally manages as a tear rolls down her cheek.

“Don’t cry.” Snow replies, with a concerned smile. 

She raises a hand to cradle Red's face, before wiping the tear away.

“I’m happy…” Red tries. “I’m happy for you.”

“I know you, Red.” Snow frowns. “I know you better than this. These aren’t happy tears.”

Red looks up quickly, suddenly caught in her lie. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Snow then pulls her into an embrace. Red sighs deeply before she whispers the truest words that she has ever spoken into Snow’s ear.

“You should be marrying me instead.”

“I know.”


End file.
